Hands of Fate
by Gorgara
Summary: The battle between Protoss, Terran, and Zerg has changed forever when a fateful meeting bring about a new destructive force in the sector. Oneshot complete


He watched from a distance so as not to spook his quarry. Silent and stealthy as a shadow he paralleled its movements. When he first noticed its scent he had thought his nose was a liar, but here he was looking at it. Slowly the metallic object transgressed the void between the worlds unknowingly watched by hungry blood colored eyes. He had been blasted through a doorway in time and space and ended up here in a backwater armpit of the galaxy that was his hunting grounds. It was here that he smelt the stench, like fetid meat and burning oil. Humans. Without a doubt it was humans. He hated them for decades. They, their mud ball of a planet, and its guardian had been the bane of his existence, and now on the other side of the cosmos they thrived. If he didn't do something soon they would infect his lovely killing fields with their greasy stench. He was about to make his move when a gateway opened not far from the ship. He watched in fascination as a group of what could only be described as large tick-like creatures and bat winged worms attacked the ship. The ship fired its weapons and launched fighters to intercept the creatures. Laser fire and missiles exchanged with organic plasma blasts and acid spewing parasites. The humans fought hard but the battle was a losing one. As explosions tore the back part of the ship the front part fired a massive blast that tore through the creatures scattering them. It was then that he struck. Like a golden god he burst into the fray, cackling with glee in the carnage he would make. Golden wings sliced through titanium armor and equally hard carapace. Fanged maws tore machinery and flesh. Beams of gravimetric energy vaporized organic and inorganic without distinction. When he was done the wreckage of the ship floated amidst the body parts of the creatures. He turned one of his horn crowned heads towards one of the tick monsters that had been torn in half. As it struggled to get away from its attacker its guts spilling into space as it moved. He closed the distance in moments looking the creature in the eye as cold fear overtook the beast's mind. Then, the fear left as the creature quit struggling. Slowly a presence probed his mind.

"_You are neither Terran or Protoss." _It stated confused. _"Why do you slay my children?"_ The presence demanded.

At this demand he cackled again causing the presence to shrink back in fear for a moment before he returned. **I am the oncoming darkness, the raging storm that tears worlds to pieces in my wake. I am beyond all things that have ever been and will ever be. I am the Golden Destroyer, the Shimmering Demon, the Illuminator of Destruction. I am Lucifer, Baal, Hella, Sokar, Hades, Marduke and all dark gods from all ages, but only one name has ever been mine. One which causes the very pillars of the universe to shake at its whisper. King Ghidorah.**

"_Whatever you are you a formidable, this much is clear. However your lack of allegiance is disturbing therefore I shall remove that problem." _The presence stated as another portal opened up and from it pour thousands upon thousands of nightmarish creatures. Ghidorah looked slightly taken aback by the sheer vastness of the swarm that approached him. _"Space Dragon, I am the Overmind of the Zerg! All life will become part of my swarm or perish in bloody violence!_

Ghidorah chuckled at the audacity before him, but that would all soon change. **I've met your kind before, a swarm of insects that transversed the stars conquering for their queen. They were Megaguirus, and do you know what happened to them?** The Overmind didn't answer as the swarm spread out in an attack formation. **They met me!** Ghidorah hissed as his body began to glow sickeningly green. Without warning or mercy he tore into them. Bolts of gravimetric energy fired from all three golden heads and each of the barbs that ended his wing tips. His twin mace like tails caved in armored exoskeletons, and tore bodies open. All the while the green glow intensified until his entire body glowed the sick color. He folded his wings inwards and threw them out. A shockwave of green energy surged forth consuming a large chunk of the swarm. They overran him; biting, clawing, spewing acid and organic explosives. His great frame obscured by the moving mass of talons and teeth. He crushed them in his fanged maws, he smashed them with is tails, burned them with golden and green energy, but the swarm still fought on. Hours dragged on with neither gaining dominance. **Must we continue this fruitless battle? **Ghidorah nonchalantly asked as he crushed more of the swarm. **I butcher planets in days, and you can't have limitless resources.**

"_We will not falter till you fall dragon."_ The Overmind roared back. _"Our numbers are endless."_

**Oh please.** Ghidorah smirked. It was then that Ghidorah noticed a group of silvery objects approaching. The stench of man assailed Ghidorah's nostrils. The group of Terran Battle Cruisers silently approached the embattled titans.

"Run silent till we can fire the Yamatos all at once." Commander Terris commanded as his attack group moved closer. "Then I want you to hit those Zerg hard."

"What about the Xenomorph?" A Technician asked.

Terris took a long drag on his cigar. "With any luck it'll like us for helping out."

When the Terran fleet was in range red balls of energy began to build on the forward sections of the ships. The energy lanced through the void vaporizing anything they touched. Ghidorah cackled again as the bolts struck him. The Overmind shook in surprise at both the Terran attack and Ghidorah's distain. The Zerg faltered for a moment, that was all he needed. Ghidorah curled into himself as he glowed green the green changed into golden flame as the monster unfurled itself' twice his size and seemingly made of living flame. Ghidorah surged forth decimating the Zerg with little effort the energy shot through the connections of the falling horde coursed into the young Overmind on Char wounding it. The portal closed and the remaining Zerg fell. The Terrans watched in horror at the slaughter of the Zerg, their greatest nightmare by a creature that made their guts knot up in icy fear. The fire faded from the golden dragon as he turned his attention to the ships that had allowed him his quick victory. A smirk curled his dragonic visages. He will reward them for their aide. Slowly silently he floated towards them.

"Um, have we scanned this thing?" Terris asked involuntarily taking as step back.

"Sir, it's organic though I've found nothing like it in our database save one obscure file from Old Earth." The Tech said his eyes never leaving the golden creature before him.

"Play it." Terris commanded. The screen showing Ghidorah approaching split and a old grainy video began playing. The demonic visage of King Ghidorah loomed over buildings of a city as he peppered it with his lightning like gravity bolts, decimating the city. The Terrans watched in horror as Ghidorah laid waste to the city. Terris tore his eyes from the video to see Ghidorah cackle as lightning arced across this horns. "Send the file and what we recorded to HQ." He said sitting in his chair. Golden energy lanced across the battle fleet, tearing the ships apart. Ghidorah cackled again but his laughter was short lived as he felt a sting on his back. His serpent like heads swiveled to see a Zerg Queen leering at him.

"_Welcome to the family." _The Overmind hissed as the virus coursed through Ghidorah's body. The space dragon cried in agony as he was slowly drawn into a ball. Several Queens circled the writhing beast and covered him in a chrysalis. The Overmind enjoyed his victory over the monster, but something was wrong the chrysalis began to glow the sick green color that made the Overmind's skin crawl. The organic tomb burst and from it emerged a monster beyond imagination. Ghidorah was not twice his normal size. Black and red patches of spiny carapace dotted his golden body as blade like wings unfolded. His two legs had been replaces by rows of segmented sword like legs the top two ending in wickedly curved claws. Three horned heads resembling a mix of insect and dragon regarded the world. The Overmind observed this and knew fear. Within the super consciousness' mind a memory of a Xel' Naga legend emerged.

_None may touch him for he is not of this existence, stars grow cold a his approach. The very light of the universe he consumes and leaves only darkness in his wake. He is the son of death and destruction and the inheritor of this galaxy._

For so long the Overmind thought that its was the Zerg that the Xel' Naga spoke of in that legend but looking on the creature before him he now knew that evil has a form and it is Ghidorah.

The super dragon flexed his new body as twin tails terminating poison filled barbs shot forward, spearing a Queen. He drew the squirming creature close.

**Hello father.** He hissed. **I think it is time that the universe learned to fear our kind.**

"_Our kind?"_ The Overmind timidly asked. This only caused Ghidorah to smile, a sickening sight.

**The Zerg. We shall wash across this sector like a wave and when the last of our enemies lies bleeding and broken at our feet we will travel elsewhere to spread the will of the cluster.** The words put forth by the space demon emboldened the Overmind it stretched forth and touched its new warhorse.

**From my mouths shall spill the blood of a thousand planets, and if you know what's good for you, you'll join me. **He hissed in the Overmind's brain. **You've made me stronger and I thank you for that, and the Zerg are a terrible race that could tear this galaxy apart. I join you, but I am not your slave!**

"_Agreed."_ The Overmind spoke conceding that this was indeed an alliance.

**Good.** Ghidorah cackled as his body began to glow green. Ghidorah threw his heads forward as a green energy shot forth into space. **They come, the warriors that suffered at the hands of the humans, and with my call the Monster War begins anew. **


End file.
